


New Beginnings

by preath_1712



Category: Preath, Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:52:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10321781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preath_1712/pseuds/preath_1712
Summary: Tobin is an All Star soccer player, but after an injury ended her career at the young age of 26 she was forced to change paths. Now the head coach of the UCLA's soccer team she's taking on a new love for the game.Christen is a single mom starting fresh in Cali trying to get her bearings at her new job.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I'm back! I got this idea the other day, I hope you like it!!

"Alright ladies!! Bring it in!!" Tobin's voice rang across the stadium. Like clockwork, roughly 30 girls circled up around her, hoping this was their time to make it. "First of all, I want to welcome you. Returners, welcome back...freshman, welcome to your home for the next four years. UCLA is an amazing school and congrats on your acceptance...but just like you had to wait to be accepted into school...you must be accepted onto this team. Most of you have heard this speech already so feel free to zone out...if you already haven't, Mallory" Tobin teased, catching the attention of last years star player Mallory Pough.

"Sorry, coach" She apologized quickly. Tobin smirked and shook her head at her top choice for team captain. 

"Anyway, back to the speech. This week is your time. Your time to show me everything you have. I don't care what you did in high school, what you did last season, or what you did over the summer. That only matters when you're being scouted. I don't promise anyone a spot on my team...don't believe me? Ask around...you'll find out. You have one week to give me everything you got. You fail to work as hard as I know you all can, then you will not have a spot on this team. You leave everything you have on this field every single day...you may consider yourself a Bruin." All the girls were getting amped up, ready to she the Tobin Heath what they're made of. "You ready?" Tobin smirked.

"YEEEAAHHH!!!" The chant echoed. 

"Let's have some fun." 

********************

It was finally Friday, Monday was the day. The day she posts her final decision. Her team. The team that she hopes she can mold and shape enough to take them all the way to the National Championship. They fell short in the semi-finals last year when they lost 2-1 in OT to UNC, Tobin's old stomping grounds. But this year was different, Tobin could feel it. She was looking over her notes on each player, making mental selections and writing them into a mock line-up when she felt a growl in the pit of her stomach. She had forgotten that she had yet to eat anything since breakfast 6 hours ago. She grabbed her wallet and her keys and headed for the local coffee shop across town. 

"There she is...the woman who's bringing us to Nationals this year." The woman behind the counter cheered cause Tobin's cheeks to flush red. "Your usual, Tobin?" 

"Yes, Ms. Peters. Thank you." Tobin smiled back at the older woman. She was waiting for her food, nose in the book she pulled out of her back pocket when she heard an unfamiliar voice. She looked up at a raven haired girl squinting at the hand written menu above the counter. 

"Uhh do you have any espresso by chance?" The girl questioned Ms. Peters who just laughed. 

"Not that kind of coffee shop honey, I think you're looking for Starbucks.." She laughed as she finished putting Tobin's order in the brown paper bag on the counter. "Tobin honey, your order is ready." Tobin jumped out of her seat and stood next to the girl to pay. 

"Not from around here, huh?" Tobin questioned, receiving a confused look from the dark complexioned girl. "I just mean, I've never seen you before"

"Well it's a big city...odds are there's a lot of people you've never seen before" The girl teased, flashing Tobin a smirk and the most beautiful green eyes she's ever seen. 

"Maybe...but not in this coffee shop." She chuckled, handing Ms. Peters a $20 waving her to keep the change and adding another $5 to the tip jar on the counter. "This is a.....locals only kinda thing" She smirked. 

"Huh...I see" The new girl puzzled, shyly. 

"Give her my usual drink" Tobin said, handing Ms. Peters' another $5. "Welcome to the neighborhood." Tobin winked as she turned on her heal and left the shop, definitely leaving a lasting impression on the girl inside. 

******************

Tobin was busy typing emails and perfecting her roster to be hung bright an early when she felt her apple watch vibrate her wrist. She looked down and read the text from her best friend Alex. 

Lexxx: Kelley and I are going to be at your place around 7ish! No questions and no backing out!! You've been working too hard and need a break! ;) 

She smiled as she swiped the notification away to see the time.  _4:33._ She raked her phone out of the pocket of her tight jeans and typed a quick response to Alex about being excited to finally have a break. Her and Alex have been friends since high school when they were rivals for the same position. That was before their team's star midfielder got benched for poor grades and their coach slid Tobin back from forward. From that day on Alex and Tobin were unstoppable when on the field together. That was until Tobin's world shattered out from underneath her. Tobin finalized the team, her roster, and printed a copy to be ready to hang first thing in the morning. She shoved her phone into her front pocket, wallet in her back pocket and tossed her keys up, catching them with her dominant hand and thus marking the official end of try-outs and the start of preseason. 

 _6:51._ Tobin strapped her watch back around her slender wrist, putting the final touches on her outfit for the night. Freshly straightened hair, light nude make-up, a deep olive-green button down falling loosely over top a pair of white, ripped skinny jeans and vans that matched her shirt damn near perfectly. She took one last look in the mirror before she heard a faint buzzing come from the other room. She walked through the hall of her secured home and over to her intercom. 

"Yeah?" She questioned through the box and released a small white button. 

"The Morgans are here, Ms. Heath" A deep voice rang back. Tobin cringed at being called 'Ms. Heath' it made her feel aged far beyond her years. 

"Send them through, Miles." Tobin instructed the man. "And how many times to I have to tell you to call me Tobin?" She teased. 

"Apologies ma'am. Tobin it is." The voice answered back, you could hear his smile through his answer. Tobin laughed to herself thinking about how Miles has worked for her since she moved into her ocean view gated loft 2 and a half years ago and he still doesn't like calling her by her first name. In only a few short moments Tobin's front door swung open and a short brunette bounced in. 

"WHO'S READY TO PARTYYYYY????" The small girl shouted causing Tobin to burst with laughter. 

"You'd swear we were going to a frat house keg party...also you'd think your security man at the gate would know our faces by now and just let us through" Alex rolled her eyes, following behind her wife, Kelley Morgan...formally Kelley O'Hara. The two met at training camp about 5 years back and after a year of Kelley chasing down Alex she finally agreed to go on "one date"....obviously Kelley's more of a charmer than anyone on the team thought. Alex made her way over to Tobin and brought her into a tight hug. 

"Hi, Toby" she cooed. 

"Hey, Lex....what can I say, Miles takes his job seriously" Tobin smiled as she heard Kelley clear her throat obnoxiously loud. "Get over here squirrel" Tobin laughed, releasing Kelley into a full run and jump into her arms. 

"We missed you, Tobs!" She strained, squeezing the brunette tight. 

"I missed you guys too! Ugh this week has been crazy!" Tobin started as she made her way over to her fridge, retrieving 3 beers for them to catch up over before leaving for the club. "So much talent this year..." 

"Do you have your final roster? You post Monday, right?" Alex asked taking two brews from Tobin and handing one to Kelley. Tobin nodded through taking a sip of hers. 

"Yup, I've got my team. They'll know at 8am Monday morning." She let out a sigh of relief. 

"Well" Alex held up her bottle. "To the next National Championship winning team, headed by the one, the only...Tobin Heath" 

"HERE HERE!!" Kelley added as the three bottles clanked together and they all took a sip simultaneously. 

"You guys are going to come to one of my practices right?!" Tobin questioned. 

"Uhhhhh DUHH!!" Kelley exaggerated. "Don't we always??" 

"Well it's only my second season Kell" Tobin laughed. "But yeah, you guys are always there...and I can't thank you enough"

"Of course, Toby. We'll always be here!" Alex smiled, taking another sip. The three finished off their pregame beers and were ready to go. 7:00 on the dot and Tobin's phone buzzed.

"Hey, Taylor." Tobin answered. "We'll be right down." She said, hanging up the phone. "Car's out front, let's get out of here!" 

****************

The three walked through the door and were hit by the smell of alcohol and lingering cologne/perfume. They cut their way through the crowd of people and up to the bar. Tobin leaned over the bar to grab the attention of the bartender. He disappeared and returned with three glasses for the girl. Tobin handed him her card. 

"Keeping the tab open, Heath?" He shouted over the thump of the music. 

"Please!" Tobin nodded handing Alex and Kelley their drinks before taking back her card and drink. The three took a few gulps of their drinks and Tobin felt her body immediately heat up from the alcohol. 

"I love this song. Baby come dance with me!" Kelley pleaded as she yanked Alex onto the dance floor. 

"If I'm still out there in 10 minutes, rescue me!" She shouted back to Tobin who tipped her head back and laughed at the couple. A few songs went by and Tobin was too busy flirting with a blonde, who came up to her shortly after they got there. She was spitting her usual game. Tobin was a smooth talker. Everyone knew it, that's who she was. A charmer. Tobin leaned in closer to the blonde girl and whispered something in her ear that caused her to giggle. Tobin looked up and saw a familiar face sitting across the bar. She excused herself from her conversation with the blonde and cut her way over to the familiar raven hair she remembered from earlier that day. She sat down next to her, unnoticed. The girl was talking with some guy who was hopelessly trying to buy her a drink but she reassured him that she already had one. After a few final attempts the man got the hint and left. 

"Twice in one day" The brunette smirked into her glass. The girl next to her let out a small yelp at the sudden voice. "How was the coffee?"

"Ahh...mystery coffee girl...it was a little too strong actually" The girl played it cool like she didn't have crippling butterflies in her stomach. Tobin laughed into her drink.

"Ha, that's because you're used to those frilly drinks they charge you 8 bucks for at those hoity toity shops" Tobin teased. "I'm Tobin." She smirked, stretching her hand across her body. "Tobin Heath"

"Christen Press." The raven girl responded, taking the outstretched hand in hers. Tobin felt her skin heat red under the touch. She spun herself around and rested her arm on the back of Christen's barstool. 

"At the risk of falling on my face like homeboy did back there..." She started, leaning in closer. "What are you drinking?" Christen had all she could do to stop from shivering as Tobin's lips nearly grazed her ear. She was waiting for Tobin to create space again but it never happened. Christen took a deep breath and turned towards Tobin, nearly touching noses. 

"What's it to you?" Christen retorted back competitively. Tobin didn't budge. She glanced down at Christen's lips then back to her eyes. 

"Do you wanna get out of here?" Tobin's question shocked Christen so much that she didn't take her seriously. She tilted her head to the side and giggled, her face heated up and she couldn't figure out if it was from the alcohol or her attraction to the girl on the stool next to her. 

"You can't be serious.." She questioned, looking at Tobin's lips. She absentmindedly chewed on her own bottom lip. The butterflies tightened in her stomach when Tobin ran her hand up Christen's thigh. She stopped at her waist, just above her jeans, and squeezed gently. She tugged at Christen's waist and leaned into her ear. 

"I would never lie to you, beautiful" Tobin made intense eye contact that surprised Christen. They just met but for some reason Christen felt like she can trust her. She watched as Tobin's chiseled jaw clench and relax in anticipation. Tobin was aching for Christen's answer. 

"Oh..okay" Before Christen could say anything else Tobin raked her phone out of her pocket and dialed. 

"Taylor...be out front in 2 minutes. Okay, thanks." Tobin spoke quickly. She returned the phone to her right pocket and looked back at Christen. "Wait here?" Christen nodded, unsure of what's going on. She watched as Tobin cut through the crowd to two girls who were dancing. She told them something and watched the couple scan the crowd like they were looking for someone. Tobin brought their focus back said something else then made a b-line for Christen. 

"Ready?" Tobin huffed, holding out a hand. Christen smiled and took the brunette's hand. Tobin tugged gently and ushered the raven girl out of the club. The cool air of the night hit Christen in the face. She shivered faintly and Tobin immediately wrapped her arm around her. Christen watched as a rather strong looking man in a suit opened a car door. 

"Ma'am." His voice was rough. Stern. 

"Don't call me ma'am, Taylor" Tobin chuckled, tapping him on the shoulder. "I got the door, back to my place." 

"Yes ma....Tobin." Taylor corrected. 

"Shall we?" Tobin asked, holding the door open and motioning for her to get in. 

"Who was that?" Christen slurred slightly. Tobin laughed softly. 

"That's Taylor, and I'm Tobin, and you're Christen...remember? Now are you coming or not?" Christen laughed to herself at the pun thinking  _'not yet'_ as she stepped into the car. Tobin got in quickly behind her. Christen heard the door shut but before the car could move Tobin crashed their lips together, receiving a soft moan from Christen at the firm, first touch of the night. She grabbed the raven girl's thigh and swung her over so both her thighs were on either side. Tobin let her hands explore Christen's slim figure as she deepened the kiss. Christen took the time to do the same. She couldn't believe what she was doing. She's not the kind of girl who has one night stands nor was it at all what she had planned for the night. None of that mattered to her though, all she could think about was having more. More of Tobin. She pulled away and stared into the deep brown eyes under her. They were much darker than she remembered them being back at the coffee shop. 

"You okay?" Tobin squinted, trying to read the girl's expression. Christen nodded and leaned back down, taking in Tobin's bottom lip between her teeth. Tobin let out a groan. She hungered for the girl on top of her. Before they knew it the car came to a slow crawl. Christen climbed off Tobin's lap and peeked out the window. 

"Holy shit..." Christen's jaw fell as she watched them pull through the security gate and up to the house. They pulled into a parking garage underneath the loft. Tobin got out and held the door for a few seconds before peeking back into the back seat. 

"You gonna get out or...?" She chuckled. 

" _This_ is your house??" Christen ask, dramatically. 

"Let's go, sexy" Tobin smirked. Christen obliged and stepped out, she immediately wrapped her arms around Tobin's neck and pressed their lips together. Tobin let out a soft moan and pulled back. She led the way into the loft, she barely got the door closed and Christen was all over her again. 

"Someone's eager" Tobin smiled through the kiss. Christen tugged at the hem of Tobin's shirt, nearly popping the bottom button. She started in on the shirt buttons and quickly ripped the shirt down exposing Tobin's rippled shoulders. Christen grew weaker as she felt the brunette's muscles flex and relax as she ran her hands up and down her back. Tobin was aching for Christen. She pulled back and made eye contact. "You sure?" Tobin asked quietly. Christen bit her lip and nodded. 

"I want you, Tobin." That was all Tobin needed, she grabbed Christen's thighs and hoisted her up around her waist and led her into the bedroom. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter!!

The next morning came like a punch to the head. Christen peeled her eyes open and she immediately panicked. She shot up, frantically searching for her clothes. 

 _What did I do? This isn't me._ Was all Christen could think to herself as she buttoned her pants. She pulled her phone out and clicked on the screen. _8:37._  She walked out of the room, Tobin was still nowhere to be found but the scent of food immediately hit her nose. She followed the smell to a giant kitchen. Tobin was standing at the stove in a pair of UNC joggers and a sports bra. Christen couldn't help but take in the sight. She cleared her throat loud enough to get Tobin's attention. She spun around and Christen eyed her sun kissed abs, defined biceps up to her beaming smile. 

"Morning, sunshine" Tobin smirked. "Breakfast?"

"I should go..actually.." Christen groaned through the pain of her aching head. Tobin tried again to read Christen's expression, she used the spatula in her hand to point at the cup of coffee, glass of water and bottle of ibuprofen on the kitchen island.

"You can't stay for a little breakfast first? It'll help with that headache" Tobin kept eye contact with the raven haired girl, challenging her to stay. Christen paused but eventually gave in, walking over to the island. She took a seat one of the mahogany stools and immediately reached for the pills and coffee. Tobin smirked to herself as she turned back to the stove and finished plating their food. Christen was puzzled because Tobin made enough for 4 people.  

"Thank you. It smells amazing." She hummed as she received her plate. Tobin smiled and dug into her food. They ate in a comfortable silence. When they finished Tobin cleaned up when she heard her intercom buzz three times. She chuckled at Christen, who had jumped at the sudden noise, and walked over to the intercom. 

"Good morning, Miles" Tobin rasped through the speaker. 

"Morning, Ms. Tobin. Just reporting in for the day. Also Mr. Taylor is on his way up." The deep voice responded. 

"Thank you, handsome." Tobin smiled. She grabbed the tank top that was draped over the edge of the counter and pulled it over her head. Christen watched her the entire time. Studying her every movement. Confused at who all these people were. Before she could say anything there was a knock at the door. "Come on in, Taylor!" Tobin shouted as she picked up her coffee cup, winking at Christen and mouthing 'sorry' for all the interruptions. Christen waved off her apology saying it was okay. 

"Morning, Tobin." The suited man greeted. 

"Sup, Taylor. This is Christen Press." The man nodded his head towards Christen. 

"Pleasure to meet you, ma'am." 

"Likewise" Christen smiled sweetly. 

"Eggs, bacon, english muffins" Tobin said as she handed Taylor two plates. "Tell Miles it's the last time he's getting real bacon from me...no way I'm having his wife kill me over his cholesterol" Taylor laughed and took the plates. 

"You got it" He said as he walked through the door Tobin was holding open. It swung shut and she let out a sigh. 

"Sorry about that, beautiful, morning's can be kinda hectic around here" She walked over to give her guest a proper good morning. "Mmm...last night was..." she leaned in to capture the girl's lips but was denied. 

"A mistake" Christen interrupted. 

"Ouch." Tobin scoffed as she sat on the empty stool. 

"This isn't me...last night isn't who I am...I don't do one night stands. Last night was irresponsible and shouldn't have happened." Christen avoided eye contact but could feel Tobin's eyes burning a whole through her. 

"Okay...but it did happen..." Tobin continued. "And it was amazing...I thoroughly enjoyed myself and if i remember correctly...so did you. And who said it was a one night stand? You don't know my intentions..."

"I don't even know  _you_!!" Christen jumped out of her stool and began pacing. 

"What do you want to know?" Tobin questioned. 

"Who were those men?!" Christen blurted. Tobin nearly choked on her coffee laughing at the first question. 

"Miles is my gate security and Taylor is my personal security/driver" Tobin answered honestly. 

"Who  _are_ you?! What do you _do_?!" 

"You don't pay much attention to sports do you?" Tobin laughed. Christen just shook her head no. "Right now I'm a soccer coach, before that I played soccer professionally." 

"Professional soccer got you a million dollar house with your own personal security??" Christen wasn't buying it. 

"I'm very good with my business degree...and when I was 22 I received my trust fund from my father.." Tobin rubbed the back of her neck, staring into her coffee. 

"Another trust fund baby" Christen judged. "Explains why you were throwing money around the coffee shop like you were..." Tobin was frustrated at the sudden judgement. 

"You know what...you're right, maybe you  _should_ go.." Christen was taken back by the brunette becoming so offended. "I'll call Taylor and have him drive you home" she continued standing up and getting her phone off the counter. 

"I..." Christen started. 

"Hey Taylor, can you pull around front to bring Ms. Press home? Yeah, okay, thanks." She hung up the phone and walked over to the door, opening it. "Taylor's outside. Just tell him where you need to go and he'll bring you." 

"Tobin...I..." Christen tried, feeling bad about her actions. 

"You don't have to say anything...you're entitled to your own opinion. But I'm not going to let someone stand in _my_ house and place false judgements on me before even getting to know me..so have a good one." Tobin cleared her throat trying to relax. Christen slid her shoes on and walked out of the loft. She jumped as the door swung shut and locked behind her. 

"Smooth Chris, real smooth." She beat herself up over the interaction and made her way down the stairs. 

******************

"She called me a trust fund baby and told me I was 'throwing money around' at Ms. Peters'" Tobin explained. 

"Oh no..." Alex face palmed. 

"Yeah...so that's how my weekend went and it sucks because I was really into her..." Tobin explained as she walked into her office. "Alright, I'm at work, I gotta go." She put her phone in her pocket, grabbed her roster off her desk and taped it to her door, shutting it behind her. 

"Morning, Heath." She heard a sweet voice behind her.

"Good morning, Coach B." Tobin greeted her athletic director. 

"This the final roster?" 

"Yup. This is it." She smiled, feeling proud of her decision. 

"Mallory as captain. Good choice. Well we better clear the area or we're going to get trampled by the stampede that's about to happen" Tobin's boss joked. 

"Yeah. I was just heading for some coffee want anything?"

"Nope. All set, thanks." Tobin got out of dodge and made her way down the dim hall. She walked out of the building and headed for her car. She was halfway through the parking lot when she heard a woman groan and something hit the ground. She looked over and saw a travel mug rolling away from the car as the woman struggled in the back seat. Tobin jogged up and grabbed the mug from the ground. 

"I think you're going to need more coffee." Tobin's stomach fell when the woman turned to retrieve her mug. "You..."

"Tobin..." Christen's eyes widened. 

"What are you doing here??" Tobin questioned. 

"Today's my first day..." 

"First day? Here? Like you work here...at UCLA?" Tobin stuttered. She handed Christen the coffee mug she retrieved. "Unbelievable." Tobin turned to walk away. 

"Tobin, wait. Please." Tobin stopped and turned around. "I'm sorry. The way I acted on Saturday was uncalled for and not at all how I am. I was judgmental and I jumped to conclusions and I shouldn't have."

"You're right, you shouldn't have." Tobin shoved her hands in her pockets. "I work damn hard for everything I have and the minute I said 'trust fund' you assumed that I've never earned anything on my own. That's a real shitty thing to do to someone."

"I know." Christen sighed. "Let me make it up to you, please." Tobin let out a long sigh, thinking about the offer on the metaphorical table. 

"What'd you have in mind?" 

"Dinner. My place? Tonight?" Christen offered. "Please. I can't stop thinking about you. Give me another chance to get to know you"

"Alright, deal." Tobin hid her smile. "7 work for you?"

"Perfect, give me your phone" Christen instructed. Tobin reached into her pocket and handed the raven haired girl her phone. Christen tapped her number in and quickly and called herself. "Okay, now we have each other's numbers. I'll text you my address later."

"Sounds good" Tobin let a small smile show as she looked at the new name in her phone. 

****************

Tobin got through the day and her first pre-season practice without anymore hitches or run-ins with Christen. She was putting the rest of the equipment away when her watch vibrated. 

_She Who Deserves Another Chance: 473 Grove Road. Hope you like pasta! :)_

Tobin laughed at the name Christen gave herself in her phone. She typed a quick response letting her know pasta was perfect.

It was 6:45 and Tobin was embarrassingly early. She couldn't hide the fact that she was eager...and nervous. She had no idea how the night was going to pan out. Anything was better than the other morning though. She made her way up the walk and notice a small bike with training wheels in the front yard. She paused but continued up the stairs and rang the doorbell. 

"Tobin, come in." Christen breathed out after opening the door. 

"I brought wine." Tobin said raising the bottle and walking past Christen and into the house. 

"Thank you! Whatever it is I'm sure it's better than the Moscato in my fridge" Christen laughed, embarrassed. Tobin could tell how nervous Christen was, she put her hand on the girl's waist and leaned in, placing a soft lingering kiss on her cheek. Christen leaned into Tobin, nuzzling her face in the crook of her neck. "Hi.." Christen relaxed. 

"Hi." Tobin smiled. She gave Christen another small kiss on the cheek before pulling back. "Shall we?"

"Absolutely." Christen pulled herself together and ushered Tobin into the kitchen. Tobin popped the bottle of wine and poured two glasses as Christen set the table. She turned to Tobin handing her a glass. "Thank you." She took a smell and sip of the wine. "Mmm...that is incredible, Tobin." 

"I'm a bit of a wine enthusiast. It's kind of a...hobby I suppose." Tobin said as she inhaled the scent of the liquid in her glass. "1865 Chateau Lafite" Christen nearly melted when Tobin describe the wine. 

"To second chances" Christen offered a cheers. 

"To new beginnings" Tobin smiled and connected their glasses. Christen blushed and turned to finish dinner. The ate dinner with a little small talk here and there but mostly enjoying each other's company. They finished and made their way into the living room with fresh glasses of the last of the wine Tobin brought. Tobin sat on the couch with Christen right behind her. Tobin didn't like how far she sat away so she set her glass down and closed the gap. She watched as Christen took another delicate sip of her wine and set the glass down next to Tobin's. Tobin couldn't help herself. She leaned in and pressed her lips gently on Christen's.

"Sorry..." Tobin smiled. 

"Don't be.." Christen blushed. "So.." she started but was cut off by Tobin raising her finger. 

"Can I ask a question first? I need to get it off my chest.." Christen felt her throat dry up. She swallowed thickly and nodded, granting Tobin the permission to ask. "How old is your child?" Christen nearly fainted at the question. She was frozen. 

"How did you..."

"I saw the ninja turtles bike in the front yard on my way in...also I'm assuming a grown woman doesn't play with Tonka trucks and legos" Tobin laughed nodding towards the darkened corner of the living room. 

"He's 3" Christen answered honestly. 

"Where is he?" 

"His father has him..." Christen got up and fetched a picture frame off of the mantle above the fire place "This is Easton. The ultimate love of my life. I pick him back up on Friday. He usually only has him every other weekend but I let him go for the week since it's his last week of summer vacation before he starts back up at school next Monday." 

"He's adorable. Definitely has your eyes." Tobin smiled sweetly looking up at the girl across from her. Christen took the picture back and set it on the coffee table.

"Thanks...it's not a problem is it?" Christen asked warily. "Me having a child?" Tobin could tell, just by the way Christen asked, that it had been a problem with people before. "I know I probably should have told you...but I didn't know if I'd ever even see you again and I really like you and wanted to focus on maybe getting a second chance to get to know you first...I'm sorry I just..." Christen was starting to panic. Tobin reached up and tucked a stray hair behind Christen's ear, letting her hand linger on the girl's cheek.

"It is absolutely not a problem, I love kids and they seem to like me too." Tobin answered honestly. She felt Christen breathe a small sigh of relief. She reached for her glass of wine to soothe her parched throat.

"So...you're a former pro soccer play turned head coach of one of the best teams in the nation...smart move on UCLA's part" Christen smirked through another sip of her wine.

"I hope so...we'll see after this season. Came up short last year but hoping to turn things around this year" Tobin caught herself thinking about work but was snapped back by the subtle voice next to her.

"You'll have to forgive me, I'm not much of a sports enthusiast...I played soccer when I was real little but all I was interested in was picking the flowers that had sprouted on the field. If the ball came near me I was gone" Christen joked playfully reminiscing about her mother's failed attempt at introducing sports to her at a young age. "Don't get me wrong I love fitness. I run every day and do yoga 3-4 times a week here at home...I just never got into group sports" She explained.

"They're not for everyone" Tobin shrugged. "I love running too...and surfing. I've never tried yoga but I'm sure you make it look easy." Christen blushed a light shade of pink when she noticed Tobin's eyes wandering over her body.

"I'll make you a deal.." Christen began, picking up her glass and holding it up as if she was making a toast. "You teach me how to surf, and I'll teach you yoga." Tobin studied the woman for a second before reaching over and grabbing her glass.

"You've got yourself a deal, beautiful" Tobin smiled, clinking their glasses together lightly.

"So I have to ask...what's with your crazy security detail?" Christen broke into the questions she was really hoping to get answers to. Tobin sighed and set her glass down.

"When I bought the house almost 3 years ago it was already gated with the security booth. Whoever lived there prior was some crazy art collector or something like that...had a lot of expensive stuff. So they installed all that, I just rolled with it. I wasn't going to hire anyone to actually man the security booth until I had a break in my first few weeks there. Luckily I hadn't really moved any of my stuff so they didn't have anything to take but that was enough for me to get all the security features up and running. I hired Miles a few days later and it's been smooth sailing ever since." Tobin finished her long winded explanation only to be hit with another question.

"And Taylor?" Christen intrigued.

"Family friend..." Tobin caught Christen's confused look. She took a sharp breath in and released it, preparing herself for what she was about to tell this woman who was a mere stranger not more than a week ago. "He was my father's personal aid/security/driver. My dad was the CEO of his own million dollar enterprise in Michigan...when he" Tobin took a second to clear her throat. "Before he died, he signed Taylor's contract, my trust fund...and his company over to me." Christen's hand immediately covered her mouth. She felt nauseous at how she over reacted and called Tobin a 'trust fund baby' without even considering all the factors.

"Tobin...I am so sorry...I" Christen tried to apologize.

"I was going to void the contract and relieve Taylor but he was having none of it. He's been in my life since I was 10, he promised my father he'd take care of me and that's what he's doing. I received my trust fund a week after his passing. I wanted nothing to do with keeping the company so I arranged to have it sold to a very....generous, long time friend of my family..."

"He'd be proud of you. Of what you've become." Christen reached over and squeezed Tobin's thigh.

"Thanks. I sure hope I'm making him proud. I know he'd be happy that I kept Taylor in the family...and Ms. Peters" Tobin smiled taking a sip of her wine.

"The woman at the coffee shop?" Tobin nodded her head.

"Yes. My dad went there every single day. That's how I know her so well.. About a year ago she ran into tough times...almost lost the shop completely. So I bought it, like I said, I still like to use my business degree form time to time." Tobin laughed.

"So it's yours?"

"Mmm, no. Well on paper...yes. But it's Ms. Peters'. It always will be. I don't interfere with anything she wants to do. If she decided tonight to change the name and paint the walls rainbow I'd be in for a surprise tomorrow" Christen laughed at Tobin's nonchalantness.

"Do you mind me asking...how much?" Christen was curious. Tobin cleared her throat, hoping Christen wasn't like all the other girls who were after her for the money in her bank account. "You absolutely don't have to answer that...I'm sorry I shouldn't have..." Tobin interrupted Christen's nervous rant...she wanted to be honest.

"No...it's okay. I told you to ask questions." She took a second to do a couple calculations before answering. "My trust fund was just under a million...I make about 300,000-400,000 a year in revenue from the few businesses I own throughout the country...besides Ms. Peters' any revenue she makes goes right back to her, I make sure of that...and I sold my father's company for 10.7 million...I told you I sold it to a very generous family friend." Christen was speechless, she was trying to process what she just heard. That was more money than she ever thought exsisted. She was about to respond when she heard her phone go off.

"What time is it?"

"Uhh...8:30"

"It's my son.." Christen said as she swiped to answer the phone call. "Hi honey! Oh...hello Shawn. Where's Easton?" Tobin picked up the empty wine glasses and brought them to the kitchen in order to give Christen some privacy. "Why do you always do this?!" She heard Christen shout into the phone. "You say you want to take him for an extended period of time because you miss him, which makes sense considering how much you cancel weekend visits throughout the year, then halfway through you want to flake and expect me to fix everything!!" Tobin walked up behind Christen and squeezed her shoulders firmly. "Fine..FINE! You don't want to keep him? Then I'm coming to get him tomorrow morning." Tobin leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I'll be there at noon. Have all his things ready...and don't ever expect anything more than every other weekend again." Christen hung up, before the man on the other end could answer, and slammed her phone down not the couch beside her. She ran her hands down her face, leaning back as Tobin wrapped her arms around her from behind the couch.

"Everything okay?" Tobin muffed into the crook of Christen's neck, giving her a soft kiss.

"Just my ex flaking out on his son...again." Christen sighed. "I have to go pick him up tomorrow morning."

"Where?"

"His father's house in San Diego" She rubbed her eyes. "Ugh I so wasn't prepared to make that 3 hour drive..." Tobin gave Christen a quick kiss on the cheek.

"I'll drive." She quipped as she walked around and sat next to her.

"What? No..I cannot have you do that" Christen denied the offer but Tobin wasn't having it.

"Why not? Mallory asked me to let her have a captain's practice tomorrow so I'm off for the day. We can take my SUV." Just like the night at the bar Christen was having a hard time taking her serious but by the intense eye contact she knew she wasn't kidding.

"You sure Taylor would be okay with you driving yourself?" Christen teased, trying to avoid the question. 

"Tomorrow's his birthday, he has the day off." Tobin laughed. "So what do you say?"

"I don't know...Easton's never met anyone before..."

"Wow. You keep him on a tight leash, huh?" Tobin teased, earning herself a light shove.

"You know what I meant...I don't know if he's ready for that...if I'm ready for that..." She admitted.

"Hey...slow down. We don't need to introduce me as anything serious. I'm just a friend from work who's there to keep you company on the long drive." Tobin pushed keeping the intense eye contact with Christen, challenging her.

"Okay...I'd really love for you to join me." Tobin reached out and pulled Christen in at the waste, capturing the girl's lips with her own. Christen leaned in more so she was laying on top of her, Tobin instantly deepened the kiss which continued for a few minutes before Christen parted the two for air. "Stay the night?" She smirked to the girl under her.

"You mean....like a slumber party?!" Tobin laughed out loud earning herself a slap to the shoulder. Christen stood up. She held her hand out and helped Tobin off the couch. 

"Come on, smart ass." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep letting know what you think!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter!! I'm so glad you guys are liking the story so far!  
> Enjoy!

Tobin stirred awake. She looked around the unfamiliar room then over to the empty spot next to her. _7:51._ _Lexxx. iMessage._ Shined in her face as she lifted her wrist. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up, grabbing her phone off the night stand next to her. She opened Alex's text.

_Lexxx: What are you doing today?? Kelley and I are going to spend the day surfing, wanna come??"_

_Sorry, can't, going on a little...road trip. I'll explain later! Have fun, don't drown ;)_ Tobin typed back and clicked off her phone. She heard what sounded like a blow drier coming from down the hall and she went to investigate. She snuck down the hall and stood in the doorway of the bathroom where Christen was bent over, blow drying the moisture out of her hair. She finished and clicked off the drier causing an intense silence. 

"You always stand on her head while-"

"Oh my god, Tobin..." Christen jumped, nearly dropping her blow drier. "You scared the shit outta me" She laughed, holding her chest.

"Good morning to you, too" Tobin smirked. Christen padded across the bathroom and wrapped her arms around the other girl. She tip toed up and captured Tobin's lips with her own. 

"Mmm good morning, indeed." She breathed. "How'd you sleep?" 

"Actually that's the best nights sleep I've had in a long time." Tobin admitted, holding onto the girl's waist. 

"Good, I'm glad. I thought we'd leave a little early...stop at Ms. Peters' for some breakfast. You can let me pay you back for the coffee you bought me last week." Christen suggested softly. 

"Chris, you don't have to-" 

"Shush, I want to and I'm going to, now let's go to your place first, you can grab a change of clothes...although I must admit, you look awfully good in mine." She smirked, walking away. Tobin immediately missed the girls touch, she looked down at the red "STANDFORD" that was written on the front of the grey shirt Christen let her borrow so she didn't have to sleep in the button down she was wearing. She smiled and turned to catch up with her. 

************

The pair made their way back to Tobin's loft.

"Good morning, Miles." Tobin smiled as she stopped next to the security booth. "You're early."

"Morning, Ms. Tobin. I wanted to give myself some time to take a perimeter walk, make sure everything's still secure, change the security tapes and replace the lenses on the security cameras. A friend of mine recommended these to me. I figured it was time for an update...they're about double the resolution of what we have now so I wanted to get them installed." The middle aged man explained. 

"Miles I told you not to buy that stuff with you're own money! How much?" Tobin asked. Miles held up his hand. 

"Let me worry about that..." Miles smiled, leaning his arms on the sill of Tobin's open window. "You worry about the pretty girl in the passenger seat." 

"Miles, this is Christen Press. Chris, this is Miles Greene best security in the state...no, the country." 

"It's very nice to meet you, Miles. I appreciate you keeping this girl safe." Christen said, reaching across Tobin to shake the man's hand. Miles took it. 

"The pleasure is all mine...on both accounts." He smiled, nudging Tobin's shoulder. 

"Have a good day, handsome." Tobin smiled, she drove up the drive and into the parking garage. She backed in gently between a Range Rover and what looked, to Christen, like a Lamborghini. She heard Christen laugh. "What's so funny?" Tobin questioned, as she put the car in park. 

"There's more cars in this garage than I've had in my life so far." She answered, shaking her head. 

"The Lambo was a 21st birthday present from my dad, it's a little flashy for my taste but it was his dream car. He said he could never pull one off...said I'd look better in one. I only take it out two days a year...June 17th and August 9th." She breathed out, looking over at the cherry red car.

"Why those particular days?" Christen asked, running her hands through Tobin's brunette locks.

"Dad's birthday....and the day he died." Tobin answered. "Anyway, the Rover was the first car I bought, it's most comfortable so it's the one I use for long travel and what Taylor uses when he's working. We're sitting in the Audi which is just my everyday car." She explained, unbuckling and getting out.

"And that one?" Christen asked, pointing to the white Mazda closest to the door of the loft.

"That's Taylor's...man never listens to me." Tobin scoffed as she watched Taylor walk out of her loft. "Didn't I tell you to take the day off?" Tobin projected across the garage. 

"Just making sure everything inside is secure." Taylor answered, walking over to the pair. Tobin reached into the back seat and pulled out a small box and a card. 

"Happy birthday, Taylor." Tobin smiled, bringing the strong man into a tight hug. He opened the dark box which revealed a gold, rather expensive looking watch with the initial JH inscribed under the hands of the clock face. "It was dad's...he'd want you to have it...and so do I." She smiled. "The card is the name and number to the tailor he used...I already called and set up a 1:30 appointment, they're very excited to work with you. She's going to take your measurements, get you properly fitted, figure out what you like, what you don't...and have a few suits made up for you."

"I can't accept this, Tobin." Taylor cleared his throat looking at the watch.

"You can...and you will. You've done so much for me over the years and did so much for my father when he was here...this is just a small token of my gratitude." Christen smiled at how sweet Tobin was being. The butterflies in her stomach were enough to make her knees weak. 

"Thank you." 

"Now get out of here, you've already worked too much today." Tobin gave the man a reassuring tap on the bicep. She reached back for Christen to take her hand which she obliged and was led into the loft. "I'm gonna jump in the shower quick and get changed. I'll be out in a few." Christen leaned up and pressed her lips firmly on Tobin's, catching her off guard. She wrapped her arms tightly around Tobin's neck, deepening the kiss. Tobin let out a soft moan. She felt Christen tug at the buttons on her shirt, accidentally popping the bottom two. "This is my favorite shirt" Tobin teased against the other girl's mouth. 

"I'll buy you another." Christen snipped, biting gently at Tobin's bottom lip. Tobin felt Christen ball up the bottom of her shirt in her hands then tug quickly, popping off the remainder of the buttons and yanking the shirt off. 

"We're not going to have time for breakfast." Tobin smirked, moving to Christen's neck. Christen's breath hitched as Tobin nipped at her pulse point. 

"Fuck breakfast." Christen let out. She no more than finished her words and Tobin swept her off her feet, carrying her to the bedroom.

 ***********

"I'm hungry..." Christen complained 30 minutes into the 3 hour drive to San Diego.

"Oh no...I _told_ you that you were going to make us miss breakfast!" Tobin smirked out of the corner of her eye. 

"Okay but...I wasn't hungry for breakfast at that particular moment." Christen retorted innocently. "Take this exit, there's a coffee shop that sells donuts and bagels." Christen pointed to the exit coming up on their right. Tobin laughed at the girl it happily obliged, merging over 2 lanes to take the exit. 

*************

"I can't believe you're okay with having a toddler in this thing..." Christen shook her head, taking another bit of her donut while she inspected the steel grey SUV in front of her.

"Why's that?" Tobin asked, sipping her coffee to absorb the sweet caffeine she desperately needed.

"Because this is like a $110,000 car and toddlers aren't exactly...aware of the value things have...nor do they really care. Ask me how many time's I've have the back of my car deep cleaned." Christen laughed, shaking her head. Tobin walked up behind her and checked out the black and blue car seat strapped securely into the back.

"Yeah..." Tobin began, giving Christen a soft peck on the cheek. "And it's just a car...which I have deep cleaned and detailed once a month...I promise you, I'm not worried about it." Tobin smiled. She walked over and opened the passenger side door. "Now let's go, I think you've knocked us off schedule enough today." The brunette winked, earning herself a light slap to the stomach on Christen's way into the car. The two made the 3 hour trek to San Diego smoothly, listening to music, small talk, jokes, just enjoying being with each other. That's all Tobin cared about...she just wanted to be next to Christen. It didn't matter to her what they were doing and having her riding shotgun next to her was pure bliss. But her bliss seemed to be over in minutes because before Tobin knew it she was pulling in front of Christen's ex's house. She put the car in park and let out a deep sigh. 

"You okay?" Christen worried. 

Yeah...just not crazy about ex's" Tobin chuckled. "And, not gonna lie, little nervous about meeting the little man.." Tobin rubbed her hands on the tops of her thighs. 

"Hey" Christen soothed, turning Tobin's face towards hers. She leaned in and captured the brunette's lips for a few seconds. "Don't worry about Shawn...and Easton is going to adore you...just like his mama." Tobin's cheeks blushed a soft shade of pink. The two were pulled out of their moment quicker than it began when they heard a tiny voice shout. 

"MOMMYYY!!!" Christen looked past Tobin and saw her son running across the porch. She jumped out of the car and ran to him. She met the boy half way across the front yard and scooped him up in a tight bear hug, swinging him in a quick circle. Tobin melted at the sight of the two together. Christen put her boy down and waved Tobin out of the car. 

"Sweetie, this is mommy's friend. Her name is Tobin." Christen introduced. Tobin squatted down in front of the boy. 

"Nice to meet you buddy" Tobin smiled wide. Easton paused for a second, keeping a tight grip on Christen's hand. Tobin was just about to lose hope before a big smile crept across the boys face. 

"Toby." Easton smiled, pointing at her and looking up at Christen who was beaming. Tobin let out a huge sigh of relief. 

"Toby..." She smiled. "I like it." The two women made intimate eye contact but it was short lived when a they heard a deep throat clearing come from the porch. Christen turned and saw Shawn standing on the porch with Easton's bag. Tobin eyed her ex; she didn't know what it was but she already wasn't a fan of him. Christen made her way up to the house with Easton in tow behind her. Tobin stood and watched the interaction. 

"Who's that?" The man asked, glaring over at Tobin. 

"Her name's Tobin." Christen answered blankly. She reached for Easton's bag but Shawn swung it over his shoulder. "Shawn cut the crap.."

"I got it." He snarked, walking past Christen and across the yard. Tobin's heart was pounding and she was clenching her jaw so tight it felt like her teeth would break. "Shawn." The man smirked, holding his hand out. Tobin looked at the hand but decided not to take it. 

"Tobin." 

"Nice car." The man eyed the Rover at his curb. "You flash your money at every girl you meet?" Tobin felt her body heat up in anger. 

"Shawn." Christen hissed between her teeth. She took Easton's bag from his hand and gave it to Tobin. "Will you put this in the car please?" She asked Tobin giving her an apologetic look. Tobin took another glare over at Shawn and took the bag.

"I didn't catch your last name." Tobin asked.

"That's cause I didn't give it...Holden." The man smirked arrogantly. 

"I'll be at the car." She whispered to Christen, gently rubbing her arm at the same time.

"How long's this been going on?" Shawn questioned.

"That's none of your business. Say goodbye to daddy, bud we've got to go."

"Is Toby driving?" Easton ask, watching Tobin put his bag in the trunk and pull out her phone.

"Yes she is sweetie, now come on say bye and go wait with Tobin."

"Bye daddy" Easton said and took off for Tobin who greeted him with a big smile and a high five; she opened the car door and let the boy climb in and jump around the back seat before having to be strapped in for 3 hours. She turned and leaned against the car, watching the two interact.   

"How often is she going to be around  _our_ son?" The man snarked. 

"2 for 2 because that's also none of your business." Christen rolled her eyes. "Goodbye, Shawn." She turned to leave but was stopped by a firm hand grabbing her wrist. "Shawn let go."

"Why the rush? Your girlfriend can wait." Tobin immediately pushed off the car and made a b-line for the pair. 

"There a problem here?" Tobin asked firmly. 

"Nothing that concerns you." Shawn answered, still holding onto Christen. 

"If you don't let go of her arm it's gonna concern me." Tobin hissed, taking a step towards the man. He released Christen and held his hands up in surrender. "Come on, Chris." Christen was more than happy to oblige to Tobin's suggestion. "You okay?" Christen nodded. Tobin put her hand on the small of the girl's back and ushered her to the car. The three drove home in silence. Tobin pulled into Christen's driveway slowly to be sure not to disturb the napping toddler in the back. Christen carried Easton into the house with Tobin following closely behind her with his bag, she stayed in the living room as Christen brought the sleeping child up to his bed. She came back and saw Tobin sitting on the couch with her face in her hands. 

"You okay?" Christen whispered as she leaned over the back of the couch and wrapped her arms around the girls neck. Tobin gently kissed Christen's hands. She pulled the raven haired girl around the side of the couch, inviting her to sit next to her. Christen slumped down and threw her legs over Tobin's lap. 

"Are you?" Tobin asked, making eye contact with the other girl. Christen nodded 'yes' and sighed heavily. 

"I just hate having to deal with Shawn sometimes." She admitted. Tobin massaged Christen's calves that lay loosely on the tops of her thighs. 

"How long have you guys been split up?"

"He left when I was pregnant with Easton. So three...almost four years ago." Christen exhaled. "He said I was trying to 'trap him' in the relationship...and when I didn't choose abortion, he was in the wind. But when Easton was 2 he came back...said he 'made a mistake', expected me to take him back and be this happy family. I didn't, obviously, and took him to court over visitation. He started off with having him every weekend. Then after cancelling more times than I could count and trying to manipulate when he was going to see him, I took him back and the judge reduced it to every other weekend and, well...we see how well that's going." Christen scoffed. "I really appreciate you coming with me, Tobin." Christen rubbed the girls tan arm. "I think you intimidate him." She laughed. 

"Good." Tobin responded matter-of-factly. "If he ever grabs you like that again..." Tobin began but was cut off by Christen squeezing her arm. 

"I know...thank you, beautiful." She smiled sweetly. Tobin watched Christen's eyes get heavy. She continued to massage her legs until she noticed her fall asleep. She watched as Christen's chest rose and fell in contentment. She was just about to follow suit when she heard small feet pitter patters coming from upstairs...then coming down the stairs. 

"Toby?" She smiled when she heard the tiny voice come from behind her. She shifted around and made eye contact with the boy. 

"Hey buddy" She whispered. Easton bounced around the couch and saw his mother sleeping. 

"Shhhhhh" She dragged, putting his tiny finger up to his lips. "Mommy's sleeeeeeeeping." 

"I know" Tobin whispered as she gently wiggled her way from under Christen's legs being sure not to wake her. "How about we go outside and play? You like soccer?" Tobin smiled as the boy's eyes lit up and he took off for the back door. Tobin leaned down and kissed the top of Christen's head before following the boy's lead. Christen woke up about an hour later. It took her a minute to realize that Tobin wasn't there...and that Easton hadn't jumped on her chest yet. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and was about to head upstairs to check on him when she heard his laugh come from the back yard. She maneuvered through the house to the back deck; she watched as Tobin and Easton played with a soccer ball. Easton would dribble it and Tobin would try to steal it but fake like she couldn't and fall over as if Easton nutmeg-ed her which caused him to belly laugh loudly. Tobin kicked the ball across the yard and before Easton could get to it she scooped him up in her arms, tickling his sides. Butterflies immediately tightened Christen's stomach as she watched the two. Tobin caught sight of the woman as she was putting Easton down. She ruffled his hair and made her way over.

"Hi sleeping beauty." She smiled giving her a quick kiss on the cheek while Easton was distracted. "Nap good?"

"Mmm...it was exactly what I needed. Thank you...for keeping him company and letting me sleep." Christen put her hand on Tobin's bicep. 

"Nah...he was keeping me company." Tobin smiled. "I'm just glad he said yes. I was nervous at first, wasn't sure if we were on that level yet. But I bucked up, got the courage and asked him if he wanted to play." She joked. Christen covered her mouth as she laughed out loud. 

"You are too adorable." She laughed. The two made eye contact. Tobin started to lean in towards Christen's lips but before she could do anything she felt Easton crash into her legs.  

"GOTCHA!!" He shrieked, hugging her legs tight. "Mommy I'm hungry..." The boy complained still holding onto Tobin's legs. 

"Okay, baby I'll make lunch." Christen smiled, she let her touch on Tobin linger until she was out of arms reach and into the house. Tobin felt her body tingle under the touch and she squatted to be face to face with Easton. 

"I'm gonna go help mommy, bud. You okay with that?" She asked. Easton shook his head and took off for the ball in the middle of the fenced-in back yard. Tobin made her way through the house and into the kitchen where Christen was on her tip toes reaching into the cupboard above the stove. Tobin snuck up behind her and spun the girl around quickly. Christen let out a small yelp that was stifled by Tobin's lips crashing into hers. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Tobin pulled back not wanting to get carried away and busted by the tiny human outside. 

"Mmm...hello to you too." Christen smirked. Tobin was about to go in for another kiss when she felt her phone going off.

"It's Taylor, I'll be right back." Tobin smiled. She captured Christen's lips one last time before slipping into the living room and out of ear shot. 

"Hey Taylor, what's up?"

"I had my guy check into the name you texted me. Shawn Holden, 28 years old, grew up in Seattle but moved to San Diego 6 years ago. He works in some factory that makes medical supplies...nothing special. Mother's a Piper Holden, no sign of a father, no name on the birth certificate either." 

"Huh, like father, like son." Tobin scoffed watching Easton play through the screen door. "What else?"

"Record. Petty theft when he was 15, stole some old lady's wallet, charges were dropped when he returned it. Simple assault when he was 21, bar fight...spent the weekend in jail." Taylor paused and sighed. 

"What is it Taylor?" Tobin questioned. 

"Domestic assault...when he was 25...neighbors called police when they heard the dispute but when police arrived he was nowhere to be found.." The man admitted. 

"3 years ago...that's around the time he left Christen..." Tobin's heart sank when she came to the realization. "Son of a bitch." 

"What do you need me to do?" Taylor asked. Tobin sighed. 

"Nothing right now, you've done enough. Thanks a lot, Taylor. I'll see you tomorrow." Tobin hung up the phone. She continued to watch Easton run around the yard when Christen came up beside her.

"Come on in, buddy! Let's eat!" Christen yelled to her son. "Everything okay, beautiful?" She asked, noticing Tobin's expression. 

"What? Ye...yeah I'm good. Hungry, though." Tobin smiled. 

"Let's eat then." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep leaving me comments letting me know what you think and maybe what you might want to see happen?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter!! Sorry it's been a while, I've been swamped with work and just life lol  
> I know this one's kinda short but I needed a little bit of a "filler".   
> Hope you enjoy either way!

"Look at Mal, Kristen, MAL. Cross, cross, CROSS!!!!!" Tobin shouted from the middle of the field as her players scrimmaged around her. She watched as Kristen ignored her direction and carried the ball herself, only to have it stolen by the defender. Tobin let out a frustrated sigh and blew her whistle. "Everyone on the line!!" The girls all sighed and lined up on the end line. "Whole field!" Tobin shouted and with another blow of her whistle the girls took off. They did 4 sprints before meeting Tobin back at midfield. She gave them a second to catch there breath before continuing. 

"Why am I here?" She caught confused looks from the girls. "Who am I?" 

"Coach." Mallory huffed. 

"Exactly. I'm the coach. When I give a direction like ohh I don't know... _cross the damn ball_ you do it! It's simple, simple stuff girls. Don't think you know better...you don't. If you did I wouldn't be giving you the direction." Tobin explained firmly. She looked down at her watch.  _4:33._ She looked back up at her girls and sighed. "Overall...good work today ladies. Take the weekend, we'll bounce back on Monday." Tobin smiled softly putting out her hand. The girls circled up and stuck their hands in. "1. 2. 3. BRUINS!" The group chanted before breaking apart and heading for their bags. Tobin stayed on the field. She rubbed her forehead in frustration. 

"Hey, coach!" She heard a familiar voice call out. She turned and like magic all her frustrations seemed to float away when she made eye contact with Christen. She walked towards her, meeting the girl half way. Christen reached up and wrapped her arms around Tobin's neck, pulling her in for a soft kiss. 

"Mmm, hi." Tobin breathed. 

"Hi indeed." Christen noticed that Tobin was flustered. "What's up?" 

"Nothing..just finished practice."

"No...not like what are you doing...like what's going on in your head." Christen smiled. 

"Just trying to get these girls to actually cooperate with my instruction." Tobin sighed. "You headed to get Easton?" 

"Nope. Mom's getting him for some grandma time. I won't get him back till tomorrow afternoon so I'm all yours!" She smirked, leaning in for another kiss. 

"I like the sounds of that, dinner at my place?" Tobin asked hopefully. 

"Mmm, sounds perfect. Can I pick the wine this time??" She asked excitedly. Tobin chuckled and shook her head. 

"Of course, beautiful. I've gotta head into my office for a quick conference call but I'll have Taylor pick you up at your house at 6?" She suggested. 

"Sounds perfect." Christen hummed. She leaned up for another kiss and headed in the opposite direction. 

***************

Tobin was busy playing master chef in her kitchen when she heard her door unlock and swing open. She peeked around the corner and saw Taylor swing the door open for Christen. Tobin beamed and walked over. 

"Hi, beautiful." She greeted with a kiss. "Thanks, Taylor. Nice suit." She shook he mans hand, noticing his new suit he had made just for him. When his sleeve raised she also noticed her father's watch. She smiled and was brought back to seeing the watch every time her father shook someone's hand. 

"Thank you. Miles is gone for the night and now I am too. Call if you need anything. Have a good night ladies." Taylor spoke deeply but with a soft smile. Tobin closed the door behind the man and brought her girl in for a deep kiss. 

"Mmm, it smells incredible in here." Christen inhaled deeply before heading towards the kitchen. 

"I'm glad you think so! That's gotta simmer for a bit so, as promised.." Tobin held out her hand for Christen to take. She ushered the girl into the a room in the back of the house. She turned on the light which dimly lit the room and revealed an entire collection of wines. Christen's jaw fell. 

"Oh my god...There must be 200 bottles in here..." Christen stood shell shocked by the sight of Tobin's wine collection. 

"Actually 193 bottles...soon to be 192 once you make your selection for tonight. Anything in  _this_ section will go with perfectly with dinner." Tobin smiled, pointing to a section on the wall across the room. 

"Hmmm" Christen put her hand to her face, tapping her chin while she thought about it. " _That one."_ she pointed above Tobin's head. Tobin smiled and reached up, sliding the bottle out of it's slot and handed it to her. 

"Cheval Blanc...bottled in 1970" Christen read from the label. "How'd you get this one?" 

"Actually  _that_ was a gift from my grandmother. She brought it home from France, it was actually one of my first bottles that I started collecting." Tobin smiled at the bottle. Christen leaned in and captured the girl's lips. "Let's go let this breath for a minute." Tobin whispered, taking the bottle from Christen and ushering her out of the room. 

***********

"So basically I'm failing at my job..." Christen whined taking another sip out of her glass.

"I seriously doubt that, beautiful...we're only a month into the school year." Tobin smiled from the other end of the couch. 

"I know..." Christen sighed. "It's just frustrating. I'm used to working in a lab with other scientists who actually listen to me and absorb what I'm saying."

"You'll get the hang of it." Tobin chuckled. "They're just kids and they're getting the chance of a lifetime to learn from you." Christen blushed.

 "Well thank you, I just wish they saw it that way." She smiled, finishing off the last of the wine in her glass. Tobin picked up the bottle of wine of of the ice bucket on the coffee table. She filled their glasses with the last of Christen's hand picked bottle. 

"What do you say we finish the last of this in the hot tub?" Tobin smirked. 

"Mmm, I say that sounds like heaven." Tobin stood up and offered her hand to Christen. She ushered her onto the back deck that over looked the entire city. "Wow. The city's so beautiful from up here." Christen breathed, taking in the view. 

"Not as beautiful as what's right here." Tobin smiled, looking at the girl. 

"Cheesy." Christen laughed. Tobin laughed back and just shrugged in innocence. She started unbuttoning her shirt when Christen stopped her hands. "Ah, ah...allow me." Christen smirked. 

"Easy now...I've lost more shirts than ever since being with you." Tobin laughed. Christen laughed, reminiscing about the few times she's "accidentally" popped the buttons on Tobin's shirts. 

"If someone was to ask you what I am...what would you say?" Christen asked, unbuttoning the first few buttons of Tobin's shirt. 

"I would say you're a female...yeah definitely." Tobin teased. The comment earned herself a soft slap to the stomach. 

"You know what I mean. It's been about 2 months and I'm just..." She whined, finishing off the rest of the buttons and pulling the light pink shirt off Tobin's arms leaving her in a tight white v-neck. "You don't have to answer..." Christen put her back to the girl and ran her fingers through the warm water in the tub. 

"I'd say that I don't know exactly _what_ we are just yet, but as long as she wants me around...I'm going to be here." Tobin answered honestly. She reached out and wrapped the girl in her arms. "I'm not going anywhere, Christen. I want this." She turned the girl so they were face to face. "I want you _and_ Easton." She leaned in and pressed her lips gently on Christen's. "Got it?" Christen smiled and nodded at Tobin's honesty. She's always felt like she can trust Tobin, since the night at the bar a couple months ago Tobin has always made her feel safe. Tobin gave her another kiss on the forehead before finishing getting undressed and slipping into the hot tub. "Don't make me enjoy this by myself." The brunette smirked through the stream radiating off the water. Christen stripped down and climbed in next to Tobin who immediately wrapped her in her arms and planted a deep kiss on her lips. 

"Mmm, I could get used to this." Christen hummed. 

***************

Christen woke the next morning to an empty bed. She searched for some clothes. She pulled on a pair of Tobin's UNC joggers and one of her USA t-shirts before heading out of the room in search of the brunette. When she opened the door she heard Tobin's voice down stairs. She padded gently down the glass stairs that led into the living room where Taylor was sitting reading the newspaper and sipping a cup of coffee. Taylor stood when he notice Christen's presence. 

"Good morning, ma'am." Taylor greeted politely. 

"Morning, Taylor." Chris smiled sweetly. "Anything good in today's paper?" She asked through a soft yawn.

"Good in my or your opinion?" The man joked, sitting back down. He flipped the pages and separated the health, education, and culture section from the rest of the paper and handed it to the raven haired girl. 

"Just because my section doesn't involve some kind of ball being thrown or kicked doesn't mean it's not good." Christen winked. "Enjoy your coffee and sports, Taylor." She smiled, folding her section of the paper and going to find the coffee. She headed into the kitchen where she finally found what she was looking for. She headed straight for the coffee pot, she left a lingering touch across Tobin's back on her way past the kitchen island where Tobin had set up a make shift office. She was babbling away about profits and margins to someone on the other line. Her fingers were moving just as fast as she typed away on her MacBook. Every now and then she would stop typing to focus on her phone call but then it was right back to multitasking. Christen poured her coffee and turned, leaning against the counter, to face Tobin. Tobin looked over the frame of her glasses and gave Christen a wink.

"Yeah of course they're not making the kind of money they were budgeted to...the economy's shit right now...no one's buying houses let alone $8,000 security systems to put in them." Tobin interjected into the phone. Christen flipped through the paper and sipped her coffee quietly, letting Tobin get her work done. After about 20 minutes Tobin's phone call finally ended. Tobin put her phone on the counter, took of her glasses, and closed her laptop. "Who doesn't love business calls at 7:30 am on a Saturday?" She joked, making her way over to Christen. She wrapped her up in her arms and connected their lips. "Mmm,  _this_ is all I want to be doing every morning." Tobin breathed, pulling the girl in for another kiss. 

"Me too!" Christen nuzzled her face into the crook of her neck. "So what else is on your agenda today? Have anymore business to take care of?" 

"Nope. I'm free as a bird all day." Tobin smirked. "What time are you going to get the little guy?" 

" _We_ are gonna get him at 1." Christen suggested, emphasizing the 'we'. Tobin studied the girl's expression for a minute. 

"We, huh? That means  _me_ meeting  _your_ mother." Tobin pointed out. 

"That it does." Christen agreed. "Only if you want to though...if you're not ready or don't want to that's..." Tobin silenced Christen's panic with her lips. 

"I'd love to meet your mother." Tobin smiled. "But first...breakfast. Go get dressed, I don't feel like cooking this morning." She winked and gave Christen a light pat on the butt watching her leave the kitchen. Tobin grabbed her mug off the island and went into the living room. "I didn't know you were still here." Tobin said as she sad down on the couch caddy corner to Taylor. 

"I like Christen." He smiled over the newspaper he was still reading. 

"Mmm, me too." Tobin looked into her coffee. "I'm meeting her mom later on today." Tobin continued. 

"Big step." Taylor put down his paper. "You ready for that?" 

"Yeah...I am." The two made eye contact. 

"Good...Christen's good for you. Easton, too." Taylor smiled, giving Tobin's knee a tap. He finished his coffee and stood up as Christen came back into the room. 

"You know, Taylor, you don't have to stand every time I walk into the room." Christen teased. 

"Dually noted, ma'am." Taylor laughed. "You two have fun, today. Call if either of you need anything." The man set down his mug and left. 

"What were you two talking about?" Christen sat down gently on Tobin's lap, wrapping her arms around the girls neck. 

"Nothing, he's just making sure I'm happy." Tobin smiled. 

"And are you?" Tobin leaned up and captured the girl's lips in her own. 

"I've never been happier than I am right now." She smiled and the girl on her lap. The moment between them was short live when a gurgle came from the pit of Tobin's stomach. Christen giggled at the noise and jumped off her lap. 

"Let's get you fed."

*************

"You ready?" Christen hummed, running her fingers through Tobin's brunette locks. Tobin stared up at the house belonging to Christen's mom. She was reluctant to admit that she was nervous about the meeting. She's never met anyone's parents before. She wasn't the 'meet-the-parents' type before Christen came into her life. But it was important to Christen so it automatically made it important to Tobin. She took a sharp breath in and let it out slowly. 

"Ready." Tobin smiled and the two headed for the house. 

"MOMMY!!!" The front door flung open and the little boy charged down the walk way. He met his mom half way and she wrapped him in a hug. "Hi, Toby!" The boy shifted his attention to the girl admiring their interaction. He ran over and held his arms up for Tobin to pick him up. Of course, she obliged immediately, hoisting the toddler up into her arms, resting him on her hip. 

"Hey, buddy. Did you have fun at gramma's?"  Tobin smiled and Easton nodded his head. 

"Did you stay at  _my_ house yesterday?" He questioned excitedly. Tobin, unsure of how to answer, looked to Christen for help. 

"Actually, mommy stayed over at Toby's house." She answered honestly. "How about you run inside and help grandma get your things together Toby and I are right behind you." Tobin set down the boy and watched him take off for the house. 

"Telling him the whole truth, huh?" Tobin smirked, giving Christen a soft peck on the cheek. 

"That's alright with you, right?" Christen asked nervously. Tobin slung her arm around the girl's shoulder and started for the house. 

"Definitely okay with me." The pair made their way up the walk and into the house. Tobin took one final deep breath as Christen ushered into the living room where her mother was cleaning up a few of Easton's toys. 

"Hi, mom." Christen smiled. The woman stood up and pulled Christen in for a hug and soft kiss on the cheek. "This is Tobin Heath."

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Press." Tobin held out her hand. The woman took it and smiled a smile very similar to the one she sees on Christen's face everyday. 

"Please, call me Stacy." She smiled. "So you're the famous Tobin Heath...both on the soccer field  _and_ in my daughter's eyes." The woman smirked as she saw Christen blush a deep shade of red. "I've heard a lot about you."

"Well, hopefully all good things." Tobin laughed. They three heard Easton shout down the stairs for his mom. 

"I'm going to go help him get his things." Christen squeezed Tobin's bicep reassuringly before heading upstairs and leaving the two alone. 

"He loves his mama." Stacy interjected as she bent down to pick up the last of the toys. 

"Yes he does." Tobin smiled. "He's a very sweet boy."

"That he is...a sweet boy who gets attached to people very easily." Stacy sat on the couch and motioned for Tobin to take a seat in the chair she was standing in front of. "You're all he could talk about last night." 

"I'm flattered by that." Tobin rubbed her hands on the tops of her thighs nervously. 

"Listen, Tobin. I'm not sure what your intentions are with my daughter but just remember...she can bounce back better than a 3 year old can." Stacy saw the confusion in Tobin's expression. "What I mean is, he's not going to understand if you just up and leave." Tobin took a deep breath and searched for the right way to explain herself. 

"Mrs. Press." Tobin started but was cut off by a glare from the woman. "I mean Stacy, I may not know a lot about kids...but I did know that...and I don't intend on hurting Easton...or your daughter for that matter. I told Christen the same thing last night...so long as she wants me around, I'll be here. I'm not going anywhere...and if I do, it's not by choice." Tobin and the woman made intense eye contact for a few seconds. Stacy couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of trust for Tobin's words. She smiled at the girl. 

"Good answer." The woman chuckled. She stood up and so did Tobin. She walked over and placed her hand on the girl's cheek. "Thank you for being honest with me." The woman smiled before heading outside. Christen made her way back into the living room with Easton in tow behind her. 

"You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." Christen asked. 

"Yeah, just narrowly surviving your mom's interrogation." Tobin chuckled. 

"Oh no...I'm so sorry. She can be kind of over protective sometimes...she saw first hand what I went through with Shawn and she just..."

"Hey." Tobin interrupted. "Don't apologize. I'm glad she's protective...so am I. We're on the same team. I told her I wasn't going anywhere." Christen let out a happy sigh and leaned into Tobin, resting her forehead on her chest. Tobin gave her a light kiss on the top of the head. 

"Let's go home." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep letting me know what you guys think!!  
> I love the feedback! :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Knock knock." Christen peeked over top of her desktop and met her favorite pair of brown eyes. "Coffee." Tobin smirked. 

"Ooo  _and_ a donut. If I didn't know you any better I'd say you were trying to butter me up." Christen teased. Tobin handed Christen her coffee, leaning down and capturing her lips. She sat herself on the corner of the girl's desk. 

"Easton's going to your mom's tonight right?" Christen nodded while taking a bite of her strawberry frosted donut. "Say yes to a date with me tonight." 

"Sweetheart...it's been four months and I haven't said 'no' to a date yet..." Christen joked as she continued to type her lesson plans.

"Okay...true. But... _this_ is a very special date so I need everything to be by the books so...just say yes." Tobin pleaded.

"Okay, beautiful. I'll play along." Christen looked up from her computer. "Yes. I would love to go on a date with you."  

"Perfect. Taylor and I will be at your place at 6." Tobin smiled and stood up. 

"And what should I wear to this 'very special date'?" 

"Something with sparkles." Tobin teased. She took her cup of coffee and left. Christen shook her head and went back to typing. 

********

"White or brown suspenders?" Tobin slid into the living room on her socks. Taylor looked up from his paper to admire what would go best. Tobin was in a pair of skinny black khakis and a tucked in salmon pink button down with the sleeves rolled to just under her elbows. 

"White ones with the matching shoes." Taylor smiled into the sports section. Tobin dropped the brown suspenders and began attaching the white ones to her belt. She disappeared then came back with a pair of white, suede oxfords. She sat down and laced up the shoes. She took a deep breath in and let it out slowly. "Ready?" Taylor breathed. 

"You bet." Tobin beamed. The two made their way to the car and then headed for Christen's.

*********

"Red or white heals?" Christen held up two pairs to her best friend Julie Johnston. 

"Red, definitely." Julie chose. "So where's she sweeping you off to? Paris? Rome?" She teased. 

"I doubt anywhere foreign, we have to work in the morning." Christen joked back. 

"When am I going to meet this wonder woman?" 

"Well you've been backpacking Australia for the past 5 months so it's not really my fault you haven't met her yet...and it's not like you don't know who she is, you watch soccer religiously." Christen huffed. "You'll meet her, soon. I promise. Okay...how do I look?" 

" _So_ hot." 

**********

Taylor pulled up the drive and got out, opening Tobin's door. She got out slowly and took a breath. Taylor gave her a soft pat on the back. Tobin walked confidently up to Christen's door. She paused for a second then rang the doorbell. After about a minute the door opened. Tobin's jaw dropped when she caught a glimpse of Christen dressed in the bright red heels, Julie helped pick, and a black dress that glistened with every move she made. 

"That brings sparkles to another level..." Tobin gawked. Christen caressed her cheek and pulled her in. Tobin's hands gripped Christen's waist as they pulled in for a deep kiss. 

"What can I say..." Christen said softly. "I know how to please." She smirked walking past her towards the car. 

"That's for damn sure." Tobin caught up to Christen and ushered her to the car. Taylor opened the door and the two got in. 

"So when do I get to know where we're going?" Christen asked as Tobin slid in beside her. 

"As soon as we get there." Tobin smirked, running her hand up Christen's thigh. The car ride was only about 25 minutes but they were in a part of the city that Christen had never seen before. The car stopped and a few seconds later Taylor popped the door open. Tobin got out first and held her hand out for Christen to take. 

"Tobin, where are we?" Christen asked as she looked the giant building up and down. Tobin was silent; she smiled and walked the girl into the building. She walked them through the main lobby of the building and over to a picture frame that was hanging between a pair of elevators. 

"This building was the first building my father ever owned; before he started his own company or really even established himself as a businessman...and _this..."_ She motioned to the picture on the wall. "Is my father." Christen felt a lump form in her throat as she took a closer look at the picture. ' _In Loving Memory of Jefferey Heath. May he always be watching over us.'_ "This is also the first building _I_ ever owned, I bought it after he died...I just felt like I had to. This hotel was my father's baby. A lot of my childhood memories involve this place. He worked day in and day out to make this place what it is. Most of the employees here are practically family to me...it's actually where we met Taylor. I couldn't let anyone else take it over." Tobin smiled at the picture and felt Christen wrap her arms around her midsection and press her lips against her shoulder. 

"He is so proud of you, Tobin. I know it." Christen smiled. Tobin let out a soft sigh before pressing the up button next to the frame. The elevator to their left dinged and the doors opened. 

"Shall we get to the main reason we're here?" Tobin smiled. Christen nodded and entered the elevator. She watched as Tobin hit the button with the word 'roof' printed on it. 

"Thank you for showing me your father, and this building." Christen cut the silence. 

"I want you to know everything about me, Chris." Tobin turned to her. She reached out and pulled her in close by the waist. "No secrets. Nothing left out." Christen tip toed up and captured the girl's lips with her own. 

"Tobin, I..." Before Christen could say the words that were making her heart pound out of her chest, the elevator dinged again and the doors open. Tobin walked past her and Christen closed her eyes for a second before turning to follow. She took no more than one step out of the elevator and her jaw nearly hit the floor. "Tobin..." Christen gasped softly when she looked around the space. The area was lit by a few strings of light strategically run from one spot to the next. There was a table elegantly set for two in the middle and a man in a tux standing next to it with a bottle of champagne. 

"I've got it from here, thank you very much." Tobin said to the man. She handed him a folded up bill of money and took the bottle from him. He walked past Christen with a smile and disappeared into the elevator. Tobin poured two glasses of champagne. She put the bottle into the ice bucket and brought Christen her glass. 

"Tobin this is incredible." Christen took her glass but her eyes couldn't leave the view from the rooftop of one of the tallest building's she's ever seen, let alone been on top of. 

" _You_ are incredible, Christen Press." Tobin smiled sweetly, clinking their glasses together and bringing the girl's attention back to her. Tobin leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on her lips. She ushered her over to the table and pulled out her chair for her. She removed the serving covers from both plates and Christen was engulfed with the scent of the food underneath. The two ate in peace. Sharing a few romantic glares and conversations about anything from the view to their lives before meeting each other. Christen felt like for the first time Tobin was actually becoming an open book with her. She let her ask any questions she wanted and answered them with complete honesty. After dessert, Tobin brought them over to a cushioned bench set up as close to the edge of the roof as it could get. The pair sat down and Tobin pulled out a thin, rectangular box. 

"What's this?" Christen asked, setting down her glass of champagne and taking the box. Tobin just nodded for her to open the box before asking any questions. Christen opened it and was speechless at the necklace inside. It was a white gold, thin chained neckless with a small, glistening heart shaped pendant that sat closely to an even smaller key pendant. "Tobin I can't..." Tobin put up her hand and cut off the girl who was about to tell her she couldn't accept the gift. Tobin took the neckless out of the box and flipped over the heart pendant. Christen took a closer look to something inscribed on the back. The light finally caught it at just the right angle and Christen saw the words 'Be Mine?' She immediately felt like her heart was in her throat. 

"From the moment I met you, you've been on my mind. I've never let anyone in like I have with you and Easton. I told you that night that I wasn't going anywhere and that stands even more true today. I want this...I want  _you_ more than anything." Tobin inhaled sharply. "Christen Press, will you do me the greatest honor...and be my girlfriend." Christen could feel tears welling up in her eyes. She swallowed thickly and choked them back before answering. 

"Yes. Yes of course I will, Tobin!" She lunged over and crashed their lips together. It was the moment she had been waiting for for nearly four months. She was never one to wait around for people but she would wait forever for Tobin to be ready and today was finally that day. Tobin pulled back and beamed a giant smile. She motioned for Christen to turn around which she did and pulled her hair out of the way as Tobin laced the neckless around her neck. She hooked the clasp and let the neckless drape perfectly on Christen's skin. 

"Perfect." Tobin kissed the back of Christen's neck. Christen turned back around and wrapped her arms around Tobin's neck. 

"Tobin, I..." She was silenced when Tobin pressed their lips together. The kiss was deep and more intimate than Christen expected. She let out a soft moan when she felt Tobin's hand run up her bare thigh and just under her dress. She pulled back for a breath of air. 

"Let's get out of here." Tobin suggested. Christen agreed with a small head nod. They could barely keep their hands off of each other as they made their way back to Christen's house. Tobin was busy running soft kisses down Christen's neck when Taylor spoke. 

"Christen were you expecting company?" Taylor questioned as he pulled into the driveway. 

"No..." Christen's stomach immediately tightened when she recognized the car. "That's Shawn's car..."

"What?" Tobin looked out the window and notice the man standing on the porch. "Christen stay in the car. Taylor, with me." Taylor and Tobin got out and made their way up the yard. The figure stumbled down the stairs of the porch, nearly falling when he hit the walk. 

"He's drunk." Taylor unbuttoned his suit jacket as they got within a few feet of the man. 

"Where's Christen." The man slurred as he lifted a bottle to his lips. The faint smell of liquor wafted towards Taylor and Tobin. 

"Go home, Shawn." Tobin said firmly. 

"I'm not going anywhere until I talk to Christen." He demanded. 

"Well that's not happening so you can either get in your car and take off, hoping I don't report your license plate for drunk driving, _or_ I can have Taylor here help you to your car...I promise he's not gentle." Tobin gave the man an ultimatum. Shawn slugged the last of his bottle of liquor and dropped the bottle on the grass, laughing at the same time. Taylor noticed him reaching behind his back. 

"How about we keep our hands...GUN!" Taylor shoved Tobin backwards. He reached into his jacket and drew his own weapon from his harness holster. "Drop it." Taylor huffed sternly as he aimed at Shawn who was aiming at Tobin. 

"I'm talking to Christen one way or another." He slurred. 

"I will  _not_ tell you again. Drop it." 

"SHAWN!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Christen shouted. 

"Chris stay there!" Tobin shouted back. Christen didn't listen and ran up to the confrontation. 

"Shawn put down the damn gun." 

"I want to talk." The man repeated. 

"I'm standing right here, talk." 

"They need to leave." 

"Not happening." Tobin interjected. 

"The police are on their way, Shawn. You don't have much time." Christen admitted to calling the police before getting out of the car. 

"You called the cops on me?" Shawn whimpered. 

"Why so surprised, Shawn? I mean after all, it's not the first time this has happened." Christen looked at Tobin, trying to figure out how she knew that. "Only this time, you're not taking off before they get here. So you have two different options, now. You can either put your gun down and wait for them standing... _or_ I can have Taylor, here, shoot you in the knee cap and you can wait for them on the ground...crying." Shawn watched as Taylor immediately aimed at his knees. He looked back to Christen who was still looking at Tobin. He heard faint sirens getting louder and dropped his gun on the ground. 

Christen sat inside, stirring, as Tobin finished giving her statement to the police. She watched Tobin and Taylor exchanged words before Tobin jogged up the walk and into the house. 

"Hey, you okay?" Tobin asked as she brought Christen in and pressed their bodies tightly together. 

"How did you know?" Christen's voice was muffled into Tobin's chest. Tobin pulled back. 

"Know what?"

"You told Shawn this wasn't the first time the police were called on him...how did you know that, Tobin." Tobin sighed. 

"I had Taylor have his guy look into Shawn the day I met him...when we went to pick up Easton." Christen let out a scoff. "Chris..."

"You had no right to do that, Tobin." 

"After what happened that day, I think I did.." Tobin shoved her hands into her pockets, not breaking eye contact. 

"So who else did you have Taylor check into? Did he look into me? My mom? Does he know about that joint I smoked back in high school? Real hard hitting stuff..." Christen crossed her arms, closing herself off.

"Okay _I_ get a gun shoved in my face by this guy and  _your_ mad at  _me_ because I looked into him..." Tobin fought back. 

"It's not about _him...you_ learned things about my past that I wasn't ready for you to know. I was patient. For the past four months I've been painstakingly patient with you not opening up to me. I waited and learned everything about you on  _your_ terms. You barged into my life and found things out for yourself...that's not fair." Christen explained frustratedly. Tobin searched for what to say next but Christen cut off her thoughts. "I think you should go." A tear ran down Christen's cheek and she quickly wiped it away. 

"Christen..." Tobin pleaded, but Christen stayed firm. Tobin scoffed trying to hide how hurt she was. She pulled out her phone and called Taylor. "Turn around and come get me." She spoke into the phone blankly, keeping her stare on Christen who was avoiding all eye contact. "Aside from the last hour...I hope you enjoyed tonight. I'm glad you like your neckless." She said flatly and before Christen could think Tobin was out the door. 

*************

"So she just told you to leave..." Kelley asked watching Tobin pace from one end of her kitchen to the other.

"Yup...I finally ask her to be my girlfriend...she says yes...I get held up by her ex and _I'm_  the one who's in the wrong." Tobin threw her hands up. She rubbed her forehead in frustration. 

"Well have you talked to her since?" 

"No.." Tobin shook her head. "I tried calling her yesterday and she didn't answer...it's been three days I don't get what this means."

"Maybe she just needs some time..." Alex shrugged, joining the conversation. "I kinda see her point." Both Tobin and Kelley almost broke their necks looking over at Alex. "What? She has a point...she was  _so_ patient while you took your time opening up to her, Tobs...you took over and figured stuff out for yourself...she could have _easily_ done the same thing just by googling your name! But she didn't...she let _you_ go to _her_." Alex explained cautiously. Tobin looked out the window of her kitchen, trying to absorb what Alex was saying. 

"So what do I do now?" Tobin sighed. 

"Give her..."

"If you tell me to give her time I'm kicking you _both_ out of my house." Tobin pushed off the window sill and turned towards the couple. "I can't give her time. Time only gives her the chance to realize I'm not worthy of her...I can't lose her, I..." Tobin paused.

"Oh my god..." Alex said softly. 

"YOU LOVE HER!" Kelley shrieked. 

"Oh my GOD!!" Alex added to the excitement. "Of course you love her...you're  _never_ this hung up about a fight with a girl..."

"Of course she's not...but Christen's _different!!"_ Kelley jumped up and down. 

"Alright, alright. Can we take the theatrics down a notch, please? I'm not exactly in a good spot with this woman." Tobin rubbed her face with her hands. 

"Okay lets take a breath for a second." Alex soothed. "She's your girlfriend...officially now. She said yes to you. So she can't just completely ignore you forever...right?" Alex hesitated, looking over to Kelley for help. 

"Definitely can't. And you're Tobin Heath! She can't resist you, no one can!" The trio were interrupted when Alex's phone went off. 

"That's coach...we gotta go babe." Alex sighed. She paced over to and rubbed her arm reassuringly. "She'll come around." Tobin sighed and saw the couple off and was alone with her thoughts. She thought back to every moment she had with Christen. Her first moments with her in Ms. Peter's coffee shop to the night on the rooftop a few days prior. Tobin missed everything about her girlfriend. She stood in the kitchen, staring at her phone sitting silently on the island. She jumped when she heard the intercom buzz loudly, breaking the intense silence. She paced quickly over and held down the white button. 

"Miles I told you not to let anyone up after the Morgans.." Tobin spoke firmly into the speaker. 

"I know. I'm sorry Ms. Tobin it's just...it's Ms. Christen Press." He spoke softly. Tobin paused in shock but was quick to answer. 

"Uhh...yeah, okay. Let her up, Miles. Thank you." Tobin rubbed her face and brushed a few wrinkles out of her shirt. It felt like forever before she finally heard a soft knock at the door. She took a sharp breath in and opened it. "Chris..."

"I love you." Christen blurted out quickly before Tobin could say anything. 

"Uhh, I..."

"I've been trying to say that for a while now and I never got the chance." Christen caught her breath. Tobin closed the gap between them she reached out and cupped the girl's face with both hands, crashing their lips together. Christen let out a soft moan as she wrapped her arms around Tobin's midsection and pressed their fronts tight against each other without breaking the kiss. Tobin broke the kiss gently. 

"I love you too, Christen." She whispered gently into there girlfriends forehead, kissing her soft skin. "I'm so sorry." Christen shook her head and squeezed Tobin tenderly. 

"I forgive you..." She felt Tobin breath a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry, too." She finished. The two remained in the same spot, just holding each other for another few minutes. They both missed the warmth their embraces brought each other. Christen hated herself for staying made a Tobin for so long and Tobin hated herself for not trying harder to get Christen to listen to her apology sooner. 

"Still my girlfriend?" Tobin asked quietly. Christen huffed a benign laugh and nodded. 

"I wouldn't give that title up for anything in the world." The girl hummed into Tobin's chest. "Promise me something?" She felt Tobin nod in agreement. "That this is real. That we're stronger than any fight that could happen. That we're going to make it. Promise me this is forever?" Christen choked back a tear as she nuzzled deeper into Tobin's chest. Tobin hugged the girl tighter and pressed a firm kiss on the top of her head. 

"I promise."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the positive feedback and kudos!  
> I'm so glad you're liking the story so far!  
> Enjoy!

"Jesus Christ." Tobin mumbled to herself. "Rachel!! Sub in for Kristen." The girl jumped up and stripped the bright yellow pinny off. Tobin gave her high five as she ran past. Kristen jogged off the field. Before she got to the bench Tobin pulled her away from everyone else. "You ever going to listen to me?" She fired sternly. 

"Coach, I had the shot..." Kristen scoffed. 

"Yeah? And how'd that work out for you?? Score's  _still_ 0-1." Tobin huffed angrily. "Carly had the better opening and you know it." 

"Coach..." Tobin raised her hand stopping the girl.

"You're going to start listening to me or you won't even have a spot on the damn bench. You understand? I don't have spot for ball hogs on my team." Tobin gritted her teeth. Kristen sighed and stormed over to the first empty spot on the bench. Tobin turned back to the game, disappointed that they were letting UC Berkeley get the best of them. She paced the sidelines watching her players. Mallory had a fast break and Tobin wasn't going to let anything ruin their chances to tie it up again. "TALK!!" Tobin shouted at the top of her lungs, signally the other teammates to let Mal know if anyone was coming up on her blindside or if they were open for a cross. Tobin noticed a girl from the other team heading full tilt for Mal. 

"COMING IN ON THE LEFT MAL!! GET RID OF IT!! CROSS!!" Tobin screamed. Mallory planted with her left foot and swung hard with her right, her foot connected and sent the ball sailing. Not seconds after punting the ball the girl that was headed for her slid in baseball style and connected with Mal's legs, sending her to the ground hard.  _No whistle._ "Oh you can't be serious. REF ARE YOU KIDDING??" Tobin yelled, taking a few steps onto the field. "YEAH THAT THING ON YOUR FINGER...ITS CALLED A WHISTLE. TRY IT SOMETIME!" She pointed at the man. 

"That's a warning! Coach, get back to your bench!" The man yelled back. 

"Asshole." Tobin whispered looking over to make sure Mal was alright. She was slow to get up but waved Tobin off, saying she was okay. Tobin growled under her breath and walked back to her bench. The game went on for what felt like forever to Tobin. They weren't getting any closer to scoring. 89:97..98..99...90:00. The ref blew his whistle 3 times, elongating the last one. Tobin clenched onto her clipboard. She grabbed it from both ends, lifted her leg and slammed the middle of the board down on top of her thigh, snapping it in two. The girls on the bench all jumped at the sound of the board cracking apart. Both teams jogged off the field and to their benches. They lined up to shake hands. Mallory was about to meet up with the girl who tackled her, she waited until the last minute and dropped her hand causing the other girl to whiff as she was expecting impact. 

"Bitch." The girl called out loud enough for Mallory to hear. 

"Excuse me?" Mallory turned, causing everyone behind her to bump into each other. 

"If you're gonna cry over a clean tackle, you should really consider a different sport." The girl snarked. 

"HA! If you think  _that_ was a clean tackle, _you_ should consider a different sport." Mallory pushed through the people between them and shoved the girl. Within seconds all the girls joined and were shouting and shoving each other. The coaches and trainers did all they could to peel girl after girl out of the pile up. 

"Alright, hey! Break it up! HEY......ALRIGHT!!" Tobin's voice erupted through the stadium like a clap of thunder. Her whole team froze. They didn't know Tobin's voice got that loud...no one did. "BRUINS. BUS. NOW." Tobin shouted. The girls sat on the bus for what felt like an eternity before Tobin stepped in. Everyone was silent and waiting for Tobin to speak; but she never did. She sat down and told the driver they were ready. The bus hissed and headed for home. The 6 hour ride back to UCLA was completely silent. 

_Chris <3: Watched the game live... Keep your head up, coach. I love you. _

Tobin read the text from her girlfriend without replying. She shoved her phone back into the pocket of her khaki pants. She sighed and stood up. 

"Sit." She said firmly and the few girls who had stood immediately dropped back down to their seat. She adjusted her tucked in UCLA polo and sighed. "So...this is how we're going to play this season? A piss poor example of soccer for 90 minutes, then a distasteful brawl during line up?" Tobin hissed. "You girls are better than what happened today. Better than all of it. I  _know_ you can play better than that because I've been watching you do it...today was unacceptable." She rubbed her forehead. "Rachel congratulations, you're now part of the starting line up effective immediately."

"Coach, that's  _my_ spot!" Kristen threw her hands up. 

"Yeah and until you can learn to listen to  _my_ direction, you've lost that spot. You can take your time on the bench to decide whether a starting spot is more important than your ego." Tobin explained, annoyed. 

"Coach..." Mallory spoke up. "I'm sorry." 

"Thank you. But you're not off the hook. None of you are." She inhaled sharply. "Practice, Monday morning. You're all to be on the field and ready at 6am. Not a minute later. Don't bother bringing any soccer equipment...you won't need it." She finished and walked off the bus. She scanned the parking lot and caught a glimpse of Taylor leaning on the Rover across the parking lot. She paced across the poorly lit lot.  _9:15._ Her watch lit up her face. She tried to rub the tension out of her neck but to no avail. 

"Hey, Taylor." She moped, fixing her bag that hung over her left shoulder. 

"Hey, coach." Taylor sighed flashing her a soft smile. "You good?" Tobin pressed her fingertips gently on her eyes. Taylor reached out and put a firm hand on Tobin's shoulder. She inhaled deeply, her breath catching a couple times as she fought back the urge to cry. Taylor pulled her in and hugged her tightly, giving her a comfort from her anxieties. The hug was quick but it was everything Tobin needed. Taylor grabbed the back of her neck and gave her that "you're-going-to-be-okay" squeeze. Tobin smiled back and got in the car. She nearly fell asleep on the short drive back to her house. 

"Oh, did you get a chance to get that..." Tobin paused when Taylor pulled a small box out of the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Oh and I thought you could use this..." Taylor smirked as he reached into the car and pulled out a new clipboard.

"You're the best." She let out a one breathed chuckle, taking the box and the board from the man. They said goodnight and Tobin headed inside to sleep off all her anxieties from the day. 

**********

The next morning started with Tobin's phone jolting her awake as it rang from her bedside table. Tobin let out an audible groan. She rolled over and looked to see who it was. _8:31. INCOMING CALL, Reagan McKee._ Tobin slid her finger across the bottom on the screen and put the phone to her face. 

"Yeah." She answered sleepily.

"Ms. Heath?" Tobin cringed at yet another person calling her Ms.

"Reagan if you don't start calling me Tobin, you're fired." The girl groaned, sitting up in bed. "What's up?" 

 "Sorry, Tobin...force of habit. Anyway...so Mr. Sanders from the Institute of Cardiological Research in North Carolina got back to me and said that they are very,  _very_ interested in doing business with you  _and_ Ms. Press. They were over the moon when I dropped her name." The girl chuckled on the other end. 

"Great. So do they want to set up a Skype meeting or a conference call?" Tobin asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. 

"Neither... They actually would like to fly both you and Christen out to their research facility to take a look at the building and go over things in person. Get a real hands on look at what you're getting into." 

"They are aware that we're in California, right?" Tobin sighed.

"Yes they're aware of that. But, if you're interested I can set up a meeting for 3 weeks from now. I know UNC is your alma mater and the girls have a home game that same week...I thought I could arrange for you to make an appearance." Her assistant beamed. Tobin chuckled to herself on how good Reagan was.

"Let me look over my schedule and get together with Christen first. I'll get back to you. Thanks, Reagan. Great work." Tobin hung up and dialed Christen. 

"Hi, beautiful." Christen answered with a cheery tone. 

"Mmm, good morning." Tobin hummed as she made her way down the stairs and towards the kitchen. 

"Feeling any better this morning? I know last night didn't really go according to plan..." 

"I'm feeling much better now that I'm hearing your voice. I'm sorry I never answered last night...I was deep in my own head and..."

"Hey." Christen cut her off. "You don't have to explain. I wasn't expecting a response. I just wanted you to give you a little something that would hopefully make you smile."

"Well mission accomplished." Tobin smiled, pouring herself a cup of coffee. "What are you and the little man up to today?" She asked taking a quick sip from her UNC mug. 

"We're thinking the beach, huh bud?" Christen asked her son. 

"Let me talk to him?" Tobin asked. 

"Toby?!" The little voice came over the line. 

"Yeah it's me, buddy. You and mommy going to the beach today?"

"Yeah!! We're gonna build a sand castle!" 

"That sounds so fun! Can I come?!" Tobin asked in a high pitched tone. 

"Mommy, can Toby come to the beach, too?" Tobin heard Easton yell to Christen. "She said yes!!"

"Awesome! Tell mommy I said thank you! I'll see you soon buddy!" She said bye to the boy and hung up the phone. She typed a quick text telling Christen to let her know when and where and put her phone down on the kitchen island. She finished her coffee while going through emails.  _Typical Saturday morning._ She thought to herself, swallowing the last of her black coffee. Her phone buzzed. 

_Chris <3: We're leaving the house in about an hour! Meet us here and we'll all ride together?" _

She typed back that her plan was perfect and headed to shower and get ready. 

**********

"TOBY!!!!" Easton shouted as he flung the front door open after hearing the doorbell. He jumped up and Tobin caught him under the arms, hoisting him up. 

"Hey buddy! You know you shouldn't be opening the door without your mommy, right?" Tobin asked, poking him in the belly. 

"I knowwww." The boy dragged out. "Mommy's upstairs." Tobin smiled and gave the boy a kiss on the cheek. She put him down to play as she headed upstairs in search for her girl. 

"Do they made child proofing things for door knobs?" Tobin chuckled walking into the bathroom where Christen was doing her hair and make up. 

"Yup. Been there, tried that." Christen laughed as she finished the final touches of her face.  

"Makes me nervous him opening the door for just anyone like that." Tobin wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. 

"I told him it was you. He was just excited to see you, baby." Christen smiled. She turned around still remaining in Tobin's arms. She leaned up and pressed their lips together. "As am I." 

"Thanks for letting me crash your mother/son day." Tobin beamed. 

"You're always welcome! Ready to go?" Tobin nodded and the three were out the door. They spent their time at the beach running around, building sand castles, kicking a soccer ball and swimming. Easton and Tobin would take turns building something out of sand and pretending to be shocked when the other knocked it over. Alex and Kelley stumbled on the three of them during their morning run. Tobin introduced them to Easton who immediately fell in love with Kelley. They played keep away with the soccer ball where the four girls would pretend like Easton was just too good and they couldn't manage to steal the ball back. Kelley would dramatically fall to the sand and Easton would laugh hysterically every time. 

"Carefull, Lex. I think Kelley's got baby fever." Tobin smirked. 

"Ha! Yeah right, she's just happy she's playing with someone closer to her height." Alex teased. 

"HEARD THAT!!" Kelley shouted during the middle of her and Easton's game of tag. Tobin jumped in and played along. 

"How long have you two been together?" Christen asked Alex as the two took a break, sitting on the blanket her and Tobin laid out when they first got there. 

"Together for 6 years, married for 2 next month." Alex smiled watching her wife play with the little boy. "You and Tobin seem to be doing well." 

"We are. She makes me very happy and Easton absolutely adores her." Christen sighed happily. 

"Good. She loves him...and you." Christen blushed at Alex's comment. "I've been Tobin's best friend for a long time...and I've never seen her this happy...thank you for that." Alex smiled sweetly, looking over to Christen. 

"Aside from Easton...Tobin's the best thing that's ever happened to me." Christen breathed looking at Alex. The two smiled at each other for a moment before Easton came crashing in, jumping on Christen. 

"Mommy, I'm hungry." The boy whined. Christen looked at the time on her phone.  _12:42._

"Alright buddy what do you say we head home, get some food and take a nap?" Christen brushed her fingers through the boys dirty blond hair. 

"No nap!" He smirked. 

"Yes nap!" Tobin interjected as she sat down next to Christen along with Kelley sitting next to Alex. They both greeted their women with a kiss on the cheek. The boy sighed dramatically. 

"Ohhhkayyy." He dragged. The group stood up simultaneously. They said their goodbyes and headed in opposite directions. 

**********

" _Finally."_ Christen sighed after reading 2 stories and making one up on the fly before Easton finally fell asleep. Tobin laughed and popped the cork to a bottle of wine she had brought. "My favorite sound." Christen joked as she watched Tobin pour the deep red wine into two glasses. 

"I have to talk to you about something." Tobin smiled. Christen's stomach immediately tightened. She took a big gulp of her wine to prepare. 

"Okay...something wrong?" She furrowed her eyebrows. 

"Not at all. So I'm in the preliminaries of a business deal..." Tobin started. 

"Buying  _another_ building? Don't you have enough?" Christen laughed. 

"Business is just one big buy/sell system. You sell a company...you buy another one and vice versa. I'm selling the hotel I own in Vegas so that means..." She stuck her hand out towards her girlfriend. 

"You have to buy another." Christen smiled and rolled her eyes, taking another sip of her wine. 

"Exactly! But not another hotel...my assistant's been in contact with a lab over in North Carolina." Tobin smirked. 

"A lab?" Christen perked up. "That's new for you!" 

"Yes it is. I'm glad you said that...because my assistant may have name dropped that I'm dating Christen Press, one of the best chemical engineers there is." Christen squinted at Tobin wondering where she was going with the conversation. "They were  _very_ excited to hear your name and want to do business!"

"That's awesome, babe! Congratulations." Christen beamed. She held out her glass to cheers but Tobin put up her finger and continued. 

"No congratulations, yet. They want you, too." Tobin dropped the bomb. 

"Want me to what..." Christen was back to being confused.

"They want you in on the deal too." She said taking a small sip of her wine. "And so do I."  

"Wh...I don't know the first thing about owning a business...or business in general for that matter, Tobin." Christen's face flushed red, embarrassed. 

"That's where the partnership comes in. You know nothing about business... _I do_. I know nothing about labs and science or what to look for in a good, profitable research facility... _you do_." Tobin stressed. "It's a complete 50/50 partnership. You'll have just as much say in everything as I do and get half the revenue that comes in. And you'll have full access to the entire facility. They've already agreed to let you go hands on with their scientists whenever you want. You've been talking for months about how much you miss being in the lab but don't want to stop teaching... _this_ is your chance to do both."

"What kind of facility is it?" Tobin pulled out her phone and googled the name. When the page loaded she slid her phone across the table. Christen used her fingers to scroll through the synopsis of the facility. "This is a cardiology facility...I'm a chemical engineer not a doctor." Christen sighed, sliding the phone back to Tobin. 

"I knew you were going to say that.." Tobin laughed. She clicked on a couple links and scrolled a little before sliding the phone back to her girlfriend. "They have an _entire_ chemistry wing." Christen looked over the page. "Look...I know being business partners with your significant other isn't always the best thing but I think we would be amazing together. This is a huge opportunity...for the both of us. I get to branch out away from hotels and restaurants, into something new...and you get to go back to what you know and love." 

"I love being a professor." Christen looked up at Tobin. Tobin studied her expression nervously. Christen let out a soft sigh and smiled. "But it would be nice to get back into the lab..." 

"This let's you do both." Tobin beamed. 

"Maybe it wouldn't hurt to at least go look at the facility...talk to the people." Tobin got giddy and moved over to the chair directly next to Christen. 

"That's all I'm asking for! If you don't like what you see or don't think it's worth it you say the word and we walk away from it. No pressure." Tobin smiled. Christen leaned in and place a soft kiss on the lips. 

"Okay, let's do it. I can have my mom take Easton and we'll go check it out." She smiled. 

"Thank you...thank you...thank you!" Tobin repeated between kisses on Christen's lips. She took her phone off the table and called her assistant. 

"Reagan can you call Mr. Sanders and set up that meeting...Yes both Ms. Press and I will be present. Ms. Press would like a complete hands on tour of the grounds. Yes schedule the appearance at the UNC game as well. Excellent. Text me the details, thanks." Tobin hung up the phone and turned back to Christen. "To a beautiful partnership." She smiled holding up her glass. Christen picked up her glass, held it out and smiled big. 

"To new beginnings."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Let me know what you think!! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some comments and let me know what you guys think!!


End file.
